


Fall Asleep

by Lunette



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Complete, Dimension Travel, Fem!Tsuna, Gen, Oneshot, Possessed!Tsuna, Time Travel, Time/Dimension Travel, cross-posted on ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunette/pseuds/Lunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was prepared to greeted his beloved wife when he released his last breath. Instead of that, he woke up in a little girl body. Correction: he possessed his alternate body. Goddamn it. He is not Mukuro! </p>
<p>Or in which Tsuna died and possessed his female alternate body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English fanfic. I tried to made it longer. But I got stuck. Ahaha?
> 
> If you find some grammatical errors or typos or something, please tell me.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> P.S: Cross-posted on FFn as JackFrost14
> 
> Edited: May 11th, 2016 (Really big thanks to AughraOfEarth (from FFn) for pointing the mistakes, which is, a lot)

_"Who are you?"_ asked a high-pitched, child-like voice inside his head, in perfect English.

_"Are you the one who is controlling my body at the moment?"_

He froze.

"I… guess?" He tried to reply. Is he hallucinating? He saw his reflection in the mirror. Blond, long hair with soft orange eyes staring right at him.

No. The last thing he remembered was he was dying from old age (—hah! Take that, mafia world!) and prepared mentally to greeted his beloved wife, but instead—

Instead he was in little girl clothes— a foreigner little girl. Don't tell him that he just possessed a random child?!

He heard a giggle in his head. _"We finally met!"_ said the child; he can feel the happiness from her tone. _"What is your name?"_

'Finally met?'

"Tsuna. Everyone called me Tsuna," He answered as he inspected the room. The room is a traditional Japanese room. Is this child an embassy child? Or something? This room looks luxurious.

_"Really? My name is Tsuna too!"_

He froze for the second time.

Not every parent will name their children as 'Tsuna'.

_"Tsuna from Setsuna!"_ continued the child again.

He sighed in relief. His second thought had been, that her full name would be 'Tsunayoshi'.

_"But, Mother once said, if I was born as a boy, my name will be Tsunayoshi."_

The third time is a charm, apparently. He fainted.

.

**.**

_"Wow! So, your full name is Tsunayoshi? You are like, my male version then!"_

"Ahaha…" He really needed to let the child control her own body again. "May I know why we are talking in English, Tsuna?" Calling this other child by his own name is weird.

_"That's_ _because I'm still not good in Japanese,"_ answered the child. _"Mother said, when I_ _was one year old, and had not said my first word, she was a little bit worried. So, when I took an interest in an old English dictionary that she had found, she_ _decided to teach me English instead."_

Are they sharing a same mother? "What is your mother's name, Tsuna?"

_"It's_ _Nanami!"_ He sighed in relief. _"But, Grandmother and Grandpapa called her as Nana!"_

The urge to faint again is very high.

**.**

**.**

He stared in fascination as he saw a _familiar_ brown haired young woman talking to a pair of old couples.

A _very_ familiar brown haired young woman.

"Ah, Tsuna-chan! Good morning!" greeted the young woman as she saw him.

After that, he decided to not question the reality.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Nana and Iemitsu didn't marry at each other. Setsuna was a result of a one night stand.
> 
> 2) Another reason why Nana taught Setsuna English is because of Iemitsu. (She didn't know that Iemitsu is an Italian. And because of his foreign look, she thought that he was from English-spoken country.)
> 
> 3) 'Finally met': Setsuna thought that the Hyper Intuition is Tsuna.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
